When I Find You, I'll Find Me
by SnowflakeBeautiful
Summary: Sometimes in finding yourself, you must first find the one you love. - They had been the best of friends and lovers, but life and people interfered... Watch as two soulmates find themselves and eachother with the help of those they love. Romance, drama, and humor. Draco, Astoria, Narcissa, and the Weasley-Potters.
1. No Stars in the Sky

**_When I Find You, I'll Find Me_**

* * *

_Author's Note:_I hope that all of you that are reading this story enjoy it! I can't believe this story is finally ready to start being posted…And I just hope it lives up to and exceeds expectations...

I am sorry if there are some grammatical/spelling mistakes. I wrote this in a very short time period, and I know that it isn't perfect...but it's something; and I thought perhaps someone would enjoy it. So yeah. Also, this is my first chapter...and it's merely an introduction! I swear that this story will get much better and wayyy more entertaining!

**_Please review! Reviews are love...and my reason to continue writing. ~ Luvies, Tori_**

_**Story Disclaimer:** _This is my disclaimer for the duration of this fanfiction. Anyways, I own absolutely nothing and I don't know a soul. All of the characters belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling...unless of course, they're figments of my own imagination. However, the story line is all mine. Thanks so much!

This story was inspired in part by the song "When I Find You I'll Find Me" by Joshua Radin. It's a lovely song; and you should all listen to it! I have no rights or relations to this song or the artist or anything. Basically I own nothing in this area!

* * *

**_No Stars in the Sky_**

* * *

**** MUST READ ~ Important Info: **This story can be read as a stand-alone story. However, there are two stories that come before it (that can also be read as stand-alone's.) There will be some jokes and other things that will make this story funnier/more enjoyable if you have read the previous stories…But that is completely unnecessary. For more information on the stories that preceded this one, please go to my page and look at the information I have for stories in a series. The two previous stories are: "Finding You" and "Petal in the Snake Pit." Thank you so much & enjoy!

* * *

"Lils!" Roxy called for her cousin from the kitchen as she grinned while pouring her female cousins (minus Victoire and Lucy) another glass of champagne. It had become a bit of a ritual after Lily had graduated from Hogwarts when she and Roxy had moved into a flat in the city together.

"Coming!" Lily called before putting a smile on her face and stepping into the kitchen after closing the balcony door behind her. "So, is Molly drunk yet?" She giggled as Roxy screwed up her face in an 'are you joking me' look.

"Plastered. She'll be staying on the couch again tonight or Uncle Percy 'll have our heads. I swear, you'd think he still considered us all underage with the way he acts." She began levitating the tray with glasses as she spoke. "I mean bloody hell. You're the youngest of us; and even you're twenty-two..." She shook her head as she rolled her eyes before grinning at the rest of the girls gathered in the living room. "Look who I found!" Roxy called as Molly's face lit up and she stumbled forward to hug Lily.

"Aww, my wee wittle Willy!" Molly giggled as she hugged her baby cousin affectionately, sloshing her drink as she did so. "We were just talking 'bout sex." She nodded with a smile as Dominique snickered before Molly fell back onto the couch beside her. "I was saying how Graham Avery is actually quite good at it." She nodded causing Roxy to snigger.

"Considering you just accepted to marry the bloke, I'd say that's a good thing." Dominique smirked as Molly laughed and nodded her head.

"When is this wedding going to be anyways?" Roxy grinned as she gave Rosie a mischievous glance. "I just love hearing the stories about Uncle Percy when he has to spend a load of money on something. He's such a cheapie. I mean you'd think we were all poor or something. Investments this pensions that…"

"There's nothing wrong with being frugal." Rose sniffed the air, a little miffed at the slight – knowing her cousins often thought of her as the cheapskate. "Investments and pensions are serious matters to consider…" Her brow ruffled in an upset manner as Molly let out a groan.

"Oh, shut it! Will you two?" Molly moved her hands so that they looked as if they were talking to one another. "I get so tired of hearing Dad and Luce on about this stuff. I don't need you two spouting off too." She didn't notice Rose's hurt expression or Roxy's smug smirk.

"Well said!" Dom grinned as she held her glass up. "This is a girls' night. To everything silly and fun!" She grinned as Lily, Molly, and Roxy clinked their glasses against hers – Rose lagging behind a bit.

Rose nodded along with it before her eyes landed on Lily and a sudden thought came to her. "Hey! Lily, how did that date with Isaac Creavy go?" A hopeful smile crept onto Rose's face as Roxy snorted into her champagne glass.

"That bad, eh?" Dom shook her head and shrugged as she sipped down her drink.

Molly snorted as she poured more wine into her cup. "He's a _Creavy_, Dom. How did you expect that date to turn out?! They're bloody weird." She shivered with a disgusted expression as Rose frowned.

"Lucy married a Creavy." Rose frowned as she gave Molly a significant look.

"Oh tosh! I don't give a fig what ole Lucifer does in her personal life; and just because she married one doesn't mean they're normal. I mean, she's a bloody _nag – _you'd have to have a few loose screws to tie yourself to _her_. Besides he's an absolute bore!" Her voice drug on as she said the word 'bore' in an excessively drug-out manner. "I mean who would actually marry a Creavy if they had a choice?" Molly waved her hand haphazardly as Rose's jaw dropped.

Lily couldn't help but feel a guilty expression creep onto her face as she shrugged. "Well, I suppose it's like Molly just said. He's a Creavy...and instead of getting the boring end of the stick he's gotten the loony end of the stick."

"He asked her if he could sniff her!" Roxy's expression was exasperated before Dom shuddered and Molly choked on her drink spraying it across the room.

"He what?" Rose's voice was prim and disbelieving as she looked at her younger cousin in shock.

"And when I said no…He lifted up my hair and did it anyways. Right in the middle of the restaurant." Lily shook her head as her cheeks burned pink. "It was humiliating."

"I hate to say it, but I tried to warn you off. He's always been a creepy bloke." Dom turned to see Rose frowning. "Sorry Rose, but that's always been the case."

"Well…there are always more fish in the sea and all that." Molly offered unhelpfully as a morose expression crossed Lily's face.

"Yeah!" Dom smiled comfortingly as she hugged Lily. "And what fish wouldn't want you? You're an international supermodel and you're funny and kind to boot!" She smiled as Lily closed her eyes.

"Scorpius didn't." Her voice was quiet as her cousins looked at each other in surprise. After the breakup, Lily rarely spoke his name – especially not sober. And she had most certainly not shared her grief or emotions with any of her cousins. Scorpius was a taboo topic. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just going to turn in early tonight. I don't feel very well." She exited the room as her cousins remained silent until Lily's bedroom door shut.

"Way to go, Dom!" Rose rolled her eyes with a frown as she stood. "I should check on her."

"Don't!" Roxy frowned as Rose slowly lowered herself into her chair. "Knowing Lily, do you think she really wants to share her pain about an incident that she hasn't said a word about since it happened _years _ago when she never shared details about her relationship period?" Roxy sighed as she sat back. "Sides, it's not Dom's fault. I don't think she's over him."

"I don't think you do get over that kind of love…" Molly commented in a soft voice as the cousins drank in silence.

* * *

Lily attempted to block out her cousins' words as tears fell down her cheeks; and she closed her eyes. She couldn't understand why after all of these years she still couldn't get over Scorpius Malfoy. He was just a boy…a silly childhood crush…the boy who held her first everything…a boy she had trusted…her best friend. Molly's words reverberated through her head causing her to push past the memories and emotions she felt to open her balcony door again and sit outside as the cool air whipped her hair around…

* * *

Scorpius stared up at his childhood home for a moment, letting the brisk fall air whip his hair and turn his cheeks pink. He rarely stayed in England, preferring to avoid the people and memories here. Over the past few years he had immersed himself almost completely in expanding the family business abroad. However, he had finally found that the things that you're hiding from don't go away – no matter how far you run or how busy you stay. He smiled as he walked towards the large wooden doors, the gravel scraping and crunching under the weight of him. He was finally home.

She grinned as she caught sight of her son in the drive; and she was opening the door before he had a chance to pull the bell. "Oh, Scorpius! We've missed you so much!" She hugged him tightly as she pulled him into the entrance. "It's nice to have you home, sweets." Astoria kissed her son's cheek as a house elf took his coat. She clasped her hands as Scorpius let out a chuckle and she observed him. "I don't think you've been eating enough…" Her eyes twinkled as he laughed harder.

"I've missed you too, Mum." He smiled as he hugged his Mum once more. He held onto her just a little bit longer, reminding her of when he was a small boy. The smell of orchids and berries assaulted his senses and the warmth of the house made him relax – he had forgotten how easy it was to be happy here.

"Astoria!" Narcissa's sharp voice called as her smile gave her teasing away. "Stealing Scorpius all to yourself again?" She raised her eyebrow as Astoria laughed and Draco smiled as he wrapped an arm around her, appearing out of nowhere. Narcissa's piercing gaze moved to Scorpius as he smiled languidly at her. "And you, young man. Where have you been? Off tromping all over the continent. Hmpf!" Her nose rose into the air in irritation as Scorpius crossed the floor and hugged her.

"I've missed you, Grandmum." He smiled as she finally hugged him back before pulling away.

"Yes, well you had better be staying this time." She smirked at her son before looking back at her cherished grandson. "Broken hearts aren't mended so easily for one my age after all."

"Please…you're healthy as a hipogriff!" Scorpius smirked over at his father knowingly as Astoria and Narcissa snickered.

"Oh! There's our boy!" Narcissa beamed, truly happy to see that the grandson she knew was back. "Off with you before your Father decides to defend his senseless boyhood actions. I think we've all heard that tale enough." She smiled as Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly at their ribbing. In truth he was just glad to have his son home. "Your bedroom is made up. And dinner is in fifteen minutes sharp." She smiled as she stood with her son and daughter-in-law as Scorpius ascended the stairs and disappeared off to his bedroom.

"I think he might actually stay longer than a week this time…" Astoria's voice was hopeful as Draco squeezed her shoulder and Narcissa nodded stiffly.

* * *

Scorpius looked around the room that he had called his own his entire childhood. Not much had changed since he was seventeen. The walls were a glittering emerald green; and silver curtains were drawn back to reveal French doors that led to a balcony on the wall opposite his bed. His old medals and trophies were still displayed; and the desk in the corner still held the same book he had left there last time. He peered at the mantle to see that even the pictures of Adora, Lily, and himself were untouched. It was a time warp that while he was ready to face still had a suffocating effect. He shook his head looking away from a photo of Lily and himself to make his way onto the balcony. He leaned against the wrought iron with a heavy sigh as he looked for the moon – a comforting reminder that somewhere out in the world Lily Luna was still alive and vibrant. However, tonight the moon was hidden behind heavy clouds that were sure to forecast rain…

* * *

Lily looked out into the bright London night sky for something she knew she wouldn't find. There were no stars in the sky tonight…And the stars she searched for never seemed to be present. She sighed before making her way back into her room, pulling the curtains closed against the night sky as she lay in her bed – thoughts racing through her mind. She told herself that tonight was a one-off – that tomorrow she'd be able to pretend she didn't care, that tonight's weakness had never happened.

* * *

_**PREVIEWS: **IMPORTANT *** It should be noted that the following are scenes/teasers from multiple and different chapters of the sequel. The scenes don't all go together/flow obviously – they're not meant to. These are simply meant to tease you and entice you to continue reading. =)_

* * *

"Hey Lily." Harry smiled with a surprised yet sleepy smile as he stood to hug his daughter. They had all been at the Ministry Ball earlier that night; and he hadn't expected his daughter to show up at her childhood home, not that he wasn't happy to see her because he certainly was. "Is everything okay?" He frowned as he finally noticed her hurt expression and the way she tensed as he hugged her.

"I know what you did." Lily's voice was on the edge of hysteria, somewhere between hot anger and intense tears, as she watched her father's face pale and his expression change rapidly. "How could you!" Her eyes were ablaze with fire as she stood glaring up at her father as he leaned against the fireplace in the Potter home-office shell-shocked. She felt her body tremble with rage and an engrained sadness. All of those emotions, those feelings about an event that she couldn't wrap her head around at the time that it had happened, surfaced and finally as things became clearer she felt more betrayed then she could've ever imagined.

"Lily…" Harry's voice was laced with a sort of stern apathy as his daughter backed away from him, a disgusted expression on her face as she shook his hand off harshly.

"Don't even. You couldn't possibly _ever _say anything to make this situation better." She shook her head as angry tears began to spill onto her cheeks.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny appeared in the doorway in her house robe as she looked at her upset husband and teary-eyed daughter. "Harry?" She looked at her silent husband a moment before realizing that he couldn't or wouldn't respond. "Lily? What is it, dear?" As she went to place a comforting hand on her daughter's arm, Lily backed away shaking her head clearly distraught.

"Why don't you ask him? Apparently he can voice everything for me better than I ever could for myself." She shook her head before brushing past her mother and leaving her childhood home without a second glance.

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Roxy squealed excitedly as she pushed her engagement ring into her favorite cousin's face.

"Ahh!" Lily squealed happily as she took Roxy's hand examining the ring. "He finally proposed!" She couldn't help the large grin that covered her face as she hugged Roxy tightly as they jumped around in elation.

* * *

"Ten galleons to the person that finds someone to go home with first?" Albus raised an eyebrow with a smile as Dom smirked and Fred grinned, both nodding.

"Be prepared to pay up, boys." Dom smirked as she flipped her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, a brilliant smile making its way onto her face.

"Whatever Veela." Fred joked with a cocky grin. "We have that Weasley charm on our side." He smirked as Albus chuckled before leaving the two to their banter so that he could get an uneeded head start…

* * *

"I just wish that they were happy…" Astoria sighed as she looked into her vanity mirror, her husband massaging her shoulders softly from behind.

Draco nodded before pulling away with a teasing smirk. "I'm just happy I'm not the one that royally messed things up. One for Draco, none for…"

"Shush!" Astoria couldn't help the amused expression that crossed her face as she spun to face her husband. "That's horrible to hold a competition like that."

"Only if you're the loser…" He joked as she shook her head before pulling them towards their bed.

* * *

"Lily?" Scorpius couldn't keep the shock from his voice as he came across his one-time-love in the library of his parents' home.

"Scorpius…" She knew that she shouldn't be shocked to see him here of all places, but for some reason she was. "…How are you?" She played with the corner of the book she had been holding as she took in his appearance. He looked much the same as he had the last time she saw him…but this time a feeling very different than the one she had experienced the last time surfaced in the pit of her stomach and heart.

"Alright, I suppose…Busy with work and all." He pulled at his suddenly very tight tie uncomfortably as she nodded.

"Yeah. Your Father told me that…" She bit her lip as she stared at the man that physically didn't look so different from the boy that had stolen heart years ago…

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_For those of you that are returning readers of mine, thank you for the support! I look forward to posting this new story; and I hope you maintain interest.

For those of you that are first time readers of my stories, please check out my page! If you liked this first "sneak peak" of a chapter, then I think you'd really enjoy some of my other stories (including the ones in this series)! I love recieving reviews; and I always answer them. However, I don't pm a response to you. Instead at the end of each chapter I have an "in response" section where I put each user's screenname and reply to their responses. (I'm very busy so this is about all I have time for.) In addition, as I said earlier, I don't have a beta. For that reason there will be some spelling/grammar errors. However, I will not change them because I don't have the time. So I'd appreciate you not mentioning them in your reviews.

**Thank you so very much! I can't wait to hear your initial thoughts! For any questions, pm me. =)**


	2. The Lives They Lead

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you for all of the reviews! I am so sorry that I have taken so long to upload this chapter. I've been extremely busy with college and grad school apps. Anyways, I know that this chapter is short and not that great, but it's just so you can get an idea of what their seperate lives are like.

* * *

_**The Lives They Lead**_

* * *

"Owow, Miss Potter!" Dom cat-called with a cheshire grin as Lily entered the prep room in a long flowing sea-green dress. Her aubrun hair was piled on her head in a multitude of pretty spiraling curls.

"Owow yourself!" Lily laughed as she took in her cousin's similar ensemble. Like Dominique, Lily had easily fallen into a modeling career. And while she liked it, she wasn't as fond of the persistent barrage of questions and statements about when she was going to get a "real job" from her family. "Are you coming out tonight then?" Lily smiled as Dom pulled a "are you kidding me face."

"Is that even a question?" Her song-like laughter filtered through the room causing the director of the shoot sent her a charming smirk.

Lily shook her head at her cousin's flirty smile back at the older man. "I'll see you later then." She laughed as she made her way out into the bright sun and latched onto her portkey.

* * *

Draco stood in the doorway of the library as he watched his son look through a large stack of manila envelopes. As always, he was completely dedicated to his work despite the fact that he hadn't even spent time with his family other than at meals. "Hello Scorpius." Draco slowly walked into the room, treading carefully as he spoke.

Scorpius looked up with a smile before pulling at his tie. "Hi Dad. Just sorting through some contracts…" He motioned towards the papers as Draco nodded and picked one up.

"We've all missed you." He looked up at his son whose eyes guiltily shifted to his lap. "Your Mum esepcially. She worries about you – we all do really." He waited as Scorpius looked back at him.

"I know; and I'm sorry." Scorpius sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I just needed some time away. You know? I just needed to forget about things..." He attempted a half smile as he shrugged.

He studied his son's uncomfortable countenance as he sat down in a large leather club chair. "How has that worked out so far for you?" He schooled his tone to one of emotionless indifference. They had had this discussion many times before; and it always ended in a heated argument with Scorpius leaving. Sometimes he wandered where his confident and fearless son had gone. The only times he saw that Scorpius as of late were when he was in the manor or making a business deal.

He sat down the file he had been holding and let out a deep breath as he scratched the nape of his neck. "It hasn't." He shook his head as he sat down. "I've been all over the world. I've made more business deals than necessary and more money than I could ever spend. I've stayed busy riding dragons, breaking charms, and doing any reckless thing I come across - don't tell Mum. But the night always comes no matter where you are; and some things just can't be blocked from your mind no matter how hard you try." He gave a slight smile. "I guess you have to face things eventually."

Draco poured his son and himself a drink before sitting back down and nodding slightly. "We're glad to have you home, Scorpius." He smiled as his son's expression mirrored his own. "I have tickets to see the Irish play Bulgaria this weekend. What do you say?"

"It's good to be home." Scorpius smirked as his father laughed and drained his glass.

* * *

Lily felt her eyes drooping closed as her head snuggled against the velvet pillow on the couch. After working on some preliminary business plans all day after her photo shoot, she had curled up under a cover in her going out clothes once Roxy had left for her date with her long-time boyfriend, Reid Wood. She just needed a couple of hours shut-eye before hitting the clubs with her brother and cousins...

Roxy kissed Reid on his lips in a perfunctory manner before watching him exit then hastily slamming the door to. "I'm getting married!" Roxy squealed excitedly as she pushed her engagement ring into her startled favorite cousin's face.

"Ahh!" Lily squealed happily as she took Roxy's hand examining the ring. "He finally proposed!" She couldn't help the large grin that covered her face as she hugged Roxy tightly as they jumped around in elation – all symptoms of sleepiness cured.

"You'll be maid of honor, won't you?" Roxy smiled in elation as Lily tackled her into a hug and squealed louder.

"Of course!" Lily couldn't help the grin that covered her face as she carefully inspected her cousin's engagement ring – a simple gold band with a nicely sized emerald cut diamond in the center with rubies around it. "He did well." She nodded as Roxy poured some bubbly for them. "So did you set a date?"

"We're thinking March." She smiled at Lily's happy but stunned expression. "Why wait longer than necessary when we know what we want?"

Lily nodded as she sat down. "I think it's great." And just like that Lily and Roxy started the evening early.

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me to go here." Scorpius sighed distastefully as he looked around the crowded club Donovan and Thor had drug him out to.

"Stop acting like you're forty; and have some fun already." Donovan smirked as an attractive young worker waltzed past them with a floating tray filled with drinks - grabbing two as she went. "Down in ten!" He clinked his glass against Scorpius' and both boys drained their glasses in record time.

* * *

"Don't be a pussy, Albus!" Dominique taunted as she stood around a bar table with the rest of her family. A line of brilliantly colored and fizzing shots sat infront of Albus, Fred, Oliver Cromwell, James, and Dom.

Albus continued to cough as he sat down the offending shot glass causing his cousins and brother to laugh at him. "Why didn't you tell me that was a Bertie Botts shot?!" He frowned as Fred slapped his back once with a smile. "It tasted like vomit." He frowned as Adora shook her head and watched the group in amusement as she sipped her mix drink.

Rose watched the group with a certain ammount of distaste as her eyes darted to the dancefloor to see Molly grinding against Graham Avery while Hugo chatted up Alicia Longbottom.

"Man-up little brother." James smiled as he held up the next shot and they all downed them.

Lily's hips instinctively swayed to the beat as she tipsily made her way over to her family, a smile lighting up her face as she saw Adora. "Dora!" Her voice was light and giggly as she fell into the older girl that was more of a sister than anyone else she'd ever known.

"Lily!" Adora laughed as Lily planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "I see you decided to start the party early?" She smiled as she kept an arm around Lily's tiny waist as Dom smirked.

"We celebrated..." Lily's voice was breathless as Roxy and Reid made their way over - neither of them tipsy like little Lily.

"I'm engaged!" Roxy called with a grin as Fred lifted her up in a hug causing her to squeal.

"Congratulations!" Lucy and Rose cooed as they crowded around her ring.

"What have you been up to, Lil's?" Adora looked down at her best friend as everyone else crowded Roxy and Reid. "I never see you."

"Planning a new line of cosmetics." She bobbled her head as she pulled herself ontop of a barstool. "So when am I going on a double date with you and Cromwell?" She joked flirtily as the older boy smirked.

"Finally realised the best men have the hearts of lions?" Cromwell smirked as he took the seat next to Lily.

Adora snorted as Lily rolled her eyes. "More like they're easy makeouts." She smirked as Oliver simply chortled into his drink.

"Like you'd know." Oliver had always been attracted to Lily. However, he was almost certain that Lily had never kissed anyone besides Scorpius Malfoy - the man he was sure still held a piece of her heavily guarded heart.

"But I could." She smirked as Adora pulled her up and over to the dance floor. "Which was the point."

"Drinks all around!" Fred called with a contagious grin. "My little sister is getting married!"

* * *

Scorpius laughed as he sat with his friends around the table. Maybe Donovan had been right, maybe he just needed to go out more.

"And I told my secretary..." Donovan's voice faded away as he caught what looked like his cousin and Lily Potter making their way to the dance floor. He shook his head to see that the two girls were gone before nodding along with whatever Donovan had said. Imagining he saw her was nothing new - which made it all that much easier to shake off.

* * *

_**AN: **_Like I said before, this chapter is just a filler chapter to let you know what their lives have been like. Get excited for the next chapter! The first LilyScorp direct interaction! :)

* * *

_**In Response:**_

_diyame: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! This was actually just posted when you first read it. I took a while before I posted it. I'll do my best to update more quickly in the future!_

_speedsONEandONLY: What did who do? There are so many possible "he's" for that statement, lol. And I know...sad Lily wasn't very fun to write. Astoria loves her baby boy...whether he was running away or not._

_Somerlia: ...Haha, I'm sorry! The teasers were a bit cruel. Especially because I've taken so long to update. And I'll try harder to update sooner._

_Mia the Potterhead: Yes! And poor Scorpius too! THANKS!_

_amama123: Yes! I will update this story better, promise!_

_Bucky5: Aww, thanks! And of course Draco does, lol. He still has a boyish side, haha_

_bets2010: Thanks so much! And you're very good at predicting, haha. I'd had this idea for a while so...yep_

_Stromsten: I'm sorry...If I ever do spoilers again...I'll warn you!_

_alondraasnts: Thanks so much dear!_

_juust me. : Aww, thanks so much! hope that first day of school was a success! :)_

_Leftmango: Mango - you're so smart!_

_Potter1126: Aww, you're too sweet! Thanks!_

_Abby: Aww thanks! Hope your first day went well!_

_Charlotte620: Awww thanks and I'm sorry_

_Guest: Aw thank you so much! :)_


	3. Encounters

_**When I Find You, I'll Find Me**_

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_Dearest Readers, I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages! Life just got very busy for me. I'm a senior in college, so I applied to graduate schools, began new tougher classes, and my personal life has also became pleasantly more hectic. I will try and update more regularly, but I make no promises. I should be able to update much more often from here on out though, so yay! :)_

_I have a reminder for commenting - IF you don't like my fanfiction, you don't have to read. And if you dislike it and just want to write: "blegh," "bad," "myeh," or other rude statements, please refrain from doing so. There's no need to voice your pointless comment. I'm always open to constructive criticisms. However, a one-word pointless statement isn't worth my while. Please read something you garner more enjoyment from._

_I hope that you've all been doing well! And I would love to hear some feedback. Thank you as always for your continued support._

* * *

_**Encounters**_

* * *

"Darling, will you get the mail?" Ginny's voice carried through the spacious kitchen as she continued to read from a cookbook setup to float at eye-level. "I'm just finishing the icing on this cake for our dinner with the children tonight."

Harry sighed as he got up from his seat at the counter, untying the parcels from a dark owl's leg. "Are they all coming or is someone out of the country again?"

Ginny laughed lightly at the sound of petulance in her husband's voice. "They'll all be here. Even Teddy is going to make it. But Victoire is in France with Fleur and the children visiting Gabrielle"

The first parcel to fall lose was Ginny's copy of _En Vogue Witch__,_ which his daughter was plastered on the cover of in a tight form-fitting silvery blue dress with a slip all the way up to her mid-high thigh. "When is she going to find a _real _job?!" He groaned as he pushed the magazine into Ginny's face in agitation.

She took the magazine in confusion, skimming the front page not fully understanding his agitation. "Everything is covered up…she's not like Dominique. Actually this is a gorgeous dress. She always keeps the shoots very classy, Harry." She looked up at her husband's down trodden expression.

"I know…I do. But she's our baby, Ginny. Our only little girl…and she's so bright. She could be anything she wants to be. She got perfect scores on her exams, she's determined, has a good personality…"

"And this is what she wants to do for now. She models and does philanthropy work. There's nothing wrong with that, Harry. Everyone has their own path to things." She kissed her husband's head as she sat the magazine down. "Please don't guilt her for it tonight. We get to see them so little all together because of conflicts with schedules anyways."

"Alright, alright…" He sighed with a lopsided smiled at his wife who grinned back at him.

* * *

"Lily?" Scorpius couldn't keep the shock from his voice as he came across his one-time-love in the library of his parents' home.

"Scorpius…" She knew that she shouldn't be shocked to see him here of all places, but for some reason she was. Probably due to the years that he had been traveling, rarely coming home…and never staying long enough or going out enough to run into her. Although, there had been one time during her last Christmas break from Hogwarts that she had spied him…

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

* * *

"_Ohhh Lily, go to the ball with me…" Cooed Dominique jokingly in a breathy voice with a French accent as she batted her eyelashes ostentatiously and puckered her lips prettily. _

_Lily laughed as she looped her arm though her cousin's; and they stopped to look in the window of Madame Malkins, their breath fogging up the glass panes. "Let's go in!" She smiled as she pulled away from her cousin and pushed open the door to the shop, the smell of fabrics and parchment filling her nostrils._

"_Seriously though Lily, please come! What am I supposed to do all alone with just the boys and Rosie at some stuffy party? I hate working at the Ministry." She sighed as she fingered the soft velve__t fabric of new dress robes._

_Lily concealed a smile as she walked over to a different display, admiring the matching shoes Madame Malkin had made for a gown. "Why don't you just quit working at the Ministry and model full-time? You know you could." She looked up as Dominique attempted to shrug noncommittally as the door chimed and a young man with silvery blonde hair entered the store, stopping to shake the light dusting of snow off of his black coat._

"_Mmm, I suppose you are right. And my parents wouldn't mind…" She pursed her lips as she held up the gown and matching robes she had been staring at. "I'm going to get it." She nodded to herself as she draped it over her arms and a content smile made its way onto her face. She always felt happier at the prospect of new clothes, especially when they looked exceptionally better on her than anyone else._

_Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat as she stooped slightly behind a rack of robes. She had been so certain that she was over him or at least getting there…but as she saw his grey eyes scan the men's section and his lips twitch into an upwards curl as he spotted Madame Malkin at the till she knew she hadn't and she hated him for it. How could she still be so in love with a boy who had tossed her aside with no warning or reason? Her heart felt torn and she looked at his back through teary eyes. The longer she stared, the more claustrophobic she felt as Dom kept on talking; and before she knew it her feet were carrying her towards the back exit. As the icy wind hit her cheeks, she slumped against the stone wall of the building, her head cradled in her legs._

_The outside door clicked closed and Dominique lightly touched her cousin's head. "Lily, what happened? Are you okay?" Dominique squatted down as she narrowed her eyes staring at Lily carefully. _

_Her clueless voice caused Lily to let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Yeah…It just got really warm in there. I just needed some air." She nodded as she faked a smile._

"_Oh, okay." Dom smiled as she stood up, pulling Lily with her. "Why don't we get some dinner? I'm famished so you must be too. That couldn't have helped matters…"_

"_True." Her voice was soft as she glimpsed a look back at the shop before hugging her cousin's arm and falling into step with her._

* * *

_**Back to Present:**_

* * *

"…How are you?" She played with the corner of the book she had been holding as she took in his appearance. He looked much the same as he had the last time she saw him…but this time a feeling slightly different than the one she had experienced the last time surfaced in the pit of her stomach and heart.

"Alright, I suppose…Busy with work and all." He pulled at his suddenly very tight tie uncomfortably as she nodded.

"Yeah. Your Father told me that…" She bit her lip as she stared at the man that physically didn't look so different from the boy that had stolen her heart years ago… "How long are you planning to stay?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him. She never thought the day would come when all they did was make small talk. This had never been them at any point…

He played with the back of his neck uncomfortably as he shifted his feet. "Indefinitely. I've done enough work abroad. Now my place is to run it from here…much easier than traveling all the time and things getting lost in transit."

"I'm sure your Mum and Narcissa must be thrilled." She smiled as a lazy grin made its way onto his face and he nodded.

"Lily, I just found the ledger for the proposed budgets from last time. They were in my personal study just like I…" Draco's voice cut through the air as he strolled into the room leafing through a notebook before looking up to see his son and Lily staring at him. "Oh, hello Scorpius. I didn't know you'd be in the library this morning."

"I was just returning a book actually." He smiled tightly as he glanced curiously once at his father. "It was nice seeing you Lily…"

"Yeah, you too… Welcome back…" She forced a smile before she and Draco watched him exit the library closing the door behind him. She turned to Draco while clearing her throat. "So, you've found the budgets for the cosmetics line then?" She smiled as he nodded and they sat down getting back to work. She focused as best she could, but she couldn't help the fact that her mind kept wondering back to the son of the man in front of her.

* * *

His thoughts consumed him as he wondered aimlessly down the corridor and stairs to the kitchen. She looked so pretty with her dark red hair curling lightly down her back. She was prettier than she had been at Hogwarts and he had never thought that was possible.

"Hello, Sweetie." Astoria kissed her dazed son's cheek as she breezed past him on her way to the tea kettle on the stove. "Ready to eat?"

"Mmm, suppose." He sat down at the table in a daze causing Astoria to keep glancing at him nervously.

"Is everything alright, Scorpius? You seem quite out of it." She put a kettle on the stove as she busied herself mainly to keep away her nagging worries that he'd be off in two seconds like he had before.

He looked up with a curious glance as his mum set a tea cup before him. "What are Dad and Lily Potter working on together?"

She felt her cheeks heat up and her blood get cooler with anger at her husband for having the meeting at their home today. "Oh, that. Well she models, you know….She came to your Father interested in starting a cosmetics line since she makes all of her own makeup and potions for all of her shoots. She's very good at potions."

He smiled a slightly lopsided smile as he nodded. "Yeah, she always was." He added a sugar cube to his tea before looking back up at his Mum. "That's shear genius of her. But she's always been the brightest witch of our age." He nodded as Astoria smiled fondly, all too aware that she too was as easily captivated by the female Potter as her son.

"Yes. She is something else." Narcissa chimed in as she sat beside her grandson and raised an eyebrow at Astoria. "Very pretty too. So, my very pretty grandson, are you going to take me out to dinner this week?" She smirked devilishly as Scorpius laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Lily!" Teddy called with a grin from the kitchen as Lily hastily draped her coat over the entry-way banister and hurried to the kitchen, late to dinner because of her secret meeting with Draco.

"Where have you been, Sweetie?" Ginny smiled as she got up and handed Lily a plate before kissing her cheek and taking her own seat.

"Yeah, we've been starviiiing…" James exaggerated with a lopsided grin as Adora hit his middle and rolled her eyes.

"You've already had an entire plate of appetizers." Adora chimed with a laugh as Ginny snickered.

"And we're still starving." Albus nodded as he hugged his younger sister.

"Sorry, sorry. I was held up in a meeting." She laughed as she kissed her father's cheek before settling into her seat beside Teddy.

"Oh hoho, look at this big shot!" Teddy winked as Lily blushed and laughed along with her family. "Lil's, I'm so glad you keep yourself fully clothed in photo shoots. I dunno how Bill handles Dom's all-out photo shoots." He shook his head as the boys agreed in chorus.

"It's better than her constant complaints about a 'boring' Ministry job, most likely." Lily nodded as the family snickered. "I swear, I'd never received so many letters about 'boring old sods who needed to wank off and leave her alone' then when she worked at the Ministry." Teddy laughed full-on knowing all too well how dramatic his sister-in-law was.

"She's such a drama queen." Adora commented with a smile.

Ginny smirked as she sat down beside Harry, her hand finding his. "She's a miniature Fleur. Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise." Harry shook his head with a grin at his wife's words. She had never been Fleur's biggest admirer.

"Trust me, I know." Albus shook his head as he simultaneously shoveled abother fork-full of food into his mouth. "You should live with her. She's a right mess. She's more of a bachelor than Fred and I are!" Teddy laughed as Adora gave Albus a disgusted look.

Adora shook her head as she and Ginny shared a disgusted look. "I swear, you'd think the Weasley and Potter men were raised in barns." She threw her napkin at a sheepish Albus who smiled slightly in return.

Lily grinned as she sat in her seat on her legs, licking the icing off her fork. "So Teddy, what are you doing tonight? Roxy and Reid are out for the night…looking for venues." She winked as Teddy snickered and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Promise me you'll never be that way Lily-Pad." Harry mock-pleaded as Lily giggled and sent him a grin.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I'll always be your little Lily-Pad." She smiled as he grinned and Ginny laughed softly.

"And we'll always be your handsome boys, Mum." Albus smirked at Ginny as she winked at them and laughed.

"It won't hurt my feelings if you decide to get a proper girlfriend, Albus Severus Potter." She laughed as he groaned.

"Mum! Not the full name…" He sighed as Harry chuckled and James smirked.

"So glad I have Adora. Definitely the golden child." James nodded proudly as Adora slapped the back of his head lightly.

"No, Teddy is." Ginny smiled as she kissed his head teasingly. "He had a beautiful wedding to a lovely girl; and has given me gorgeous grandchildren to spoil." Everyone laughed as Teddy nodded proudly and pulled Lily in for a tight hug.

"I'm glad we're mostly all here." Lily smiled as she snuggled against her oldest brother, Teddy's, arm. "I've missed this."

"We should have a sleepover here this Friday." Teddy commented with a lopsided grin. "The girls will still be in France; and I'll be all alone at home…"

"Alright!" Albus grinned as she sat on the two back legs of his chair, tipping back precariously.

"Okay, I'll even bring some foreign candies for us to try!" Lily grinned like a child as Teddy nodded and turned to James who was silently conversing with Adora. "Adora can come too…" Lily said in a teasing voice as James smiled.

"I'm in!" James nodded as Ginny and Harry shared a secret smile of excitement. The house was so quiet…she missed having her children at home, despite the havoc they undoubtedly caused every time they were home.

"I'm actually going to visit my grandparents with my Mother." Adora flashed a small smile as she shrugged. "You're all on your own this time, Lil's."

Lily looked at the grinning boys before sighing. "Oh man…." She smirked as everyone laughed. She was so preoccupied with having a good time with her family that her earlier encounter almost fled her mind…almost, but not quite. His silvery eyes still crept into her mind as she looked around the table, remembering the seat that he used to occupy.


	4. Passing Colors

_**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay! I've been quite busy, so this is my next chapter. Please continue to review so I know to continue this story to completion._

_speed: I sort of just jumped right back into writing...I'd give you a synopsis but I feel like I'd just end up writing paragraphs, haha. Hope you like it!_

_diyame: Thanks so much Dear! Next update should contain A LOT of LilyScor and be much longer! And posted sooner! ;)_

_Bucky: Thanks so much! It'll be a rollercoaster...but fun! ;)_

_Thanks also to: Jessica, A Light..., Guest, and Awesome!_

**_Remember, _**_I reply to replies here...thanks! _

* * *

**_Passing Colors_**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Lily smiled as she turned to her Mum as they stood in a quaint yet sprawling cottage home. The cottage had once been a gorgeous home settled away from the road on a lane of its own. Large wooden beams once glittered against the lights of the chandeliers and hanging lights, but were now covered in dust and cobwebs. Hardwood floors gleamed from underneath brightly colored rugs; and a family had called it home… "I think with a lot of renovations it could be restored perfectly."

Ginny looked around the fixer-upper with a critical eye, before her eyes landed on her hopeful and clearly enchanted daughter. "I think that for you it would be perfect. You enjoy this sort of thing." She smiled as her daughter hurtled herself into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Oh! I am sooo glad you said that because I signed the papers this morning." She grinned as her Mum shook her head and laughed.

"Of course you did." She smiled as Lily ran a finger across the dust leaving a clean streak against the molding. It was moments like these that she cherished…moments where Lily was alive and thrilled to be so. Lily's personality was so different from her own in so many ways…but the drive and the love they had for people and things bonded them into one in the same… "So when does the work begin?"

Lily smiled as she sat down on a dusty kitchen cabinet. "As soon as the designers and contractors come tomorrow. We'll do a walk-through then…Adora's going to come with me for it."

Ginny nodded with a smile as Lily beamed. "Congratulations, Dear. Your very first home." She wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders as they both surveyed the room with a new-found excitement.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Roxy pouted her lips as she primped in front of a floor-length mirror. Her black hard shined from its place amongst glittering combs as tendrils of curls fell about the back of her head. She looked at Lily from her side of the mirror, as her cousin sat on her bed in a very pale blush pink gown.

Lily looked up from her book with an instant grin. A straight strand of auburn hair falling across her forehead in a pretty swoop. "Gorgeous, Roxy!" She stood up as she fastened Roxy's pearl necklace around her neck. "I can't believe it's already your engagement party." She smiled as she shook her head. "I'm really so happy for you." She smiled happily as Roxy glowed.

"Lily, I know I joke…a lot." Both cousins laughed as Roxy took both of her cousin's slender hands in her own. "But…I truly do love him so much. And I know we never talk about what happened between you and…Scorpius." Her voice was gentle as she spoke and Lily stared at her impassively. "And I know the family talks poorly of him a lot. But, I know he loved you…the way I love Reid. And my point is - you don't just stop loving someone once you've fallen in love like that."

Lily pulled her hands back and faked a smile as she began to move away from her cousin. "Roxy…"

"You don't, Lily. And you know that. All I'm saying is there's more to this story than we know." She watched Lily's back as she spoke.

The clock chimed in the hallway causing Lily to turn and hold her head up high. "Come on, let's get you to your party!" She smiled as she pulled her cousin through the hall and did her best to forget their conversation.

* * *

"Two, under Narcissa…" Narcissa Malfoy surveyed her favorite restaurant as the matradee checked his list and nodded as he reached for two menus.

"Hello, sorry, Grandmother. My meeting ran late." Scorpius smiled as he hurriedly pecked his grandmother's cheek and smiled slightly at the matradee who held his arm out to lead them to their seat. "How has your day been?"

Her eyes scanned the unusually busy and noisy restaurant as she caught sight of a side ballroom full of Weasleys, Potters, and Woods laughing, loudly talking, and passing the champagne around generously. "Busy. And yours?" She smiled as she looped an arm through his awaiting open one, aware he hadn't noticed the gathering.

"It would've been fine had my first appointment not been late…set the tone for the entire day." He shook his head as he helped his Grandmother into her chair before sitting in his own. "I'm famished." He sat his menu to the side as Narcissa's eyes remained glued to the entrance of the ballroom causing Scorpius to look back and see the scene in front of him.

* * *

"Ahh!" Lily called with a laugh as Fred popped open a fake champagne bottle and glittery confetti covered the room. If they were any normal family, this behavior in this type of upscale restaurant would be forbidden. But, because they had standing and wealth, it was perfectly acceptable that they acted as eccentric and childish as they so chose which at the moment suited Lily just fine. She was keen to forget Roxy's words and enjoy the party that would continue to get wilder as the night continued and the attendants became drunker.

"Ay! Time for a speech, Maid-of-Honor!" Roxy called from her seat on Reid's lap as Lily gracefully made her way so that she was standing atop a chair as the rest of the guests laughed and waited. She grinned at Roxy before scanning he room, her eye catching that of a familiar man she spied outside of the room, who was staring at her…Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…before smiling slightly and lifting her hand in a half attempt at a wave before clearing her throat, shaking her head, and beginning her speech.

* * *

"Perhaps you should say hello?" She pursed her lips as Scorpius turned back to face her.

Scorpius smiled at her, admiring her precariously beautiful and off-touch form from afar. "No, perhaps when one of our two parties is finished I will." He turned and smiled at his curious Grandmother who picked up a fork and examined it.

"If you say so, Darling…" She smiled as she set the flatware back down and folded her hands.

* * *

Lily felt herself twirling around the floor as Fred held onto her as they danced their way across the martini lounge hidden off a street of Diagon Alley, long past dinner's ending. The cousins had decided to celebrate the engagement a little longer, per usual. "Come on Fred! Faster!" She laughed, her body feeling detached as they literally danced circles around everyone else.

"Stop showing us up!" Roxy bossed with a laugh as Reid slowly spun her. "This is _my _event after all." She joked as Fred dipped Lily so low she just missed the floor before pulling her quickly into a twirl causing Roxy to roll her eyes with a grin.

"Sorry, little sister!" Fred called with a laugh as Lilly giggled drunkenly. "Lils and I can't help we're the best dancers in the family. Should've paid more attention to those lessons…" He snickered as he spun Lily out to James and Adora began dancing with him in one fluid motion.

James chuckled as he caught Lily, who fell into his open arms, before leading her over to a chair and handing her a virgin drink. "You seem really happy tonight." He smiled as Lily tipsily grinned at him.

"Do I?" She took a liberal swig of her drink before winking at her brother. "Then I think I deserve an award, Jamesie." She raised her eyebrows as she finished her drink. "Because I'm so numb I can't even feel my fingertips!" She laughed as she got up and twirled around the floor on her own, James' head too clouded and confused to do anything but stare at her with a loopy smile.

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he leaned over the ledge of the balcony connected to his room. The cold air hit his face and blew his hair around softly as the moon shone down. Lily had somehow managed to escape the restaurant before he could say anything, which was fine. But the longer he stayed in London and the more he saw her the more he became all-consumed by her. She might not have been as enigmatic or magnetic to anyone else as she was to him, but he found that the thing he had been running from for years was exactly the person he had been longing for. And he just wondered how her heart felt… Did it still beat a little quicker when he stepped into a room? Did her nerves tingle when he spoke? Did her mouth go dry in anticipation of his? He shook his head and sighed as his owl hooted beside him and he stroked her back letting his mind clear in its own time.

* * *

**_AN: Don't forget to review! :D_**


	5. Tabloids and Family Ties

_**Author's Note: **So sorry for the pm's about an update! I thought I had uploaded it when I hadn't. :( Anyways, here is the awaited chapter! I'm sorry I can't reply to reviews because I'm uploading this very late. For this week I'll shoot you a response in a pm. Thank you so much to all those that have reviewed! To those individuals that read but haven't been leaving me any reviews, if I don't get some reviews this chapter then I'm going to discontinue writing this story and focus on other stories that get more attention from readers..._

_Thank you for your understanding. And I'm sorry to do this...I usually never do, but this is an all-time low and I don't have time to write chapters of a story that hardly anyone responds to._

_Thank you so very much! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Tabloids and Family Ties_**

* * *

Thor Parkinson smiled as Lily looked around the desolate shop that sat next door to Malfoy Apothecary. Despite the fact that it was on the corner of the street, it seemed to be nestled and tucked away into the buildings around it. The door was parallel to the corner and beside it, two raised and rounded windows protruded like window seats from the building, serving as perfect display windows. "So what do you think?" Thor smiled in his suit as Lily looked around at the ill-kept and dusty space.

"I thought it would be a good first location for you. We could add a door connecting the Apothecary to this store and people could pop in while they wait for their potions." Draco's smooth and silky voice filled the quiet area as he stepped into the shop, quietly closing the door behind him. "It's a very convenient and exclusive location. Very upscale – just like your cosmetics line."

Her lips raised in a grin as she spotted the older man. "Yes, I think with a little work it could be luxurious and welcoming too." She smiled and nodded as she looked around at the till area and the moldings. "It has great bones."

Draco nodded as he walked farther into the room, a sliver of a smirk on his face. "It would be a wise investment too. This way either of us can easily come in to check on things, since it's also close to my Apothecary." He nodded imperceptibly at Thor to get the paperwork ready as Lily nodded her agreement.

"I love it!" She grinned as she clapped her mitten-clad hands together before laughing softly. "I can't believe it's already time to get the shop ready! It seems like I was just proposing the idea to you in your study a day ago."

"I know." Draco smiled and nodded as he laughed as Lily wrapped her arms around him in a hug impulsively. "Astoria and I, well my Mother too, we're all very proud of you, Lily." Draco smiled as Lily blushed and pulled away from him. "It's rewarding to see you working in potions which my family has always excelled at." His face returned to its normal stoic appearance as Thor coughed and turned around.

"I have the papers all ready then if you'll just both sign and initial them." Thor smiled as Lily snatched the pen from his hand and read through the terms before signing her name to the papers before handing them to Draco. "Congratulations, Lily." Thor smiled as Lily beamed and nodded.

"And you promise to keep everything confidential until our press release?" Lily's eyes narrowed as she inspected Thor's expression.

"Oh, of course. I don't want to lose my job." Thor laughed uncomfortably as he looked at Draco from the corner of his eye.

"Good Day, Mr. Parkinson." Draco nodded and turned on his heel causing Thor to smile at Lily before packing up and leaving the shop without further comment. "Well, I wish I could go out to lunch to celebrate with you, but I had to schedule an emergency meeting." Draco frowned as he looked at his watch. "Incompetent employees..." He rolled his eyes as Lily smiled at him. "Another time?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it." Lily smiled as she began buttoning up her coat; after pocketing the key to her new store. "I'm just going to grab a quick bite and then start drawing up the design plans for the store. I'm a bit anxious to get started to be honest." She blushed as she laughed causing Draco to smile slightly.

"Come to dinner tomorrow. I'd love to see your ideals; and I'm sure the rest of the family would love to celebrate with us as well." He smiled as he held the door open for her; and they made their way to the chilly clouded skies.

Lily smiled as she nodded. "I'd love to."

"Great. We'll expect you around six for cocktails." He smiled before taking off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of Lily.

* * *

The bell jingled against the door as Lily made her way into her favorite little café down the road from her new shop. She smiled as the smell of food and warm drinks wafted under her nose as she pulled off her cap and mittens. She made her way to her favorite table, tucking herself into it with a pad of paper in front of her, already making plans as she sipped on a warm tea.

The bell jingled again softly as a man made his way into the establishment. "Table for one, Sir?" A young girl smiled as Scorpius nodded catching sight of a head of loose auburn curls in the back corner of the café alone by a fogged up window.

A small smile made its way onto his face as he stared at her. "Actually, I've just spotted someone I know. Thank you anyways." He quietly snuck up to Lily's table, smiling at her doodling before stepping up to the table. "I hope you don't mind if I join you, but every other table is full." His voice cut through the quiet air as Lily looked up, a smile on her face.

She looked around the mostly empty restaurant and let out a soft tinkling laugh as she gestured for him to take the seat across from her's. "Of course. I wouldn't want that plump witch that is eyeing you up over there like you're a treccle tart to slip you some amortentia." She joked with a wink as Scorpius laughed.

"Always saving me from the hidden traps of lust-filled women..." He smiled as Lily laughed and nodded.

"Yes. I'm your regular Princess Knight in Shining Jewels!" She joked laughing as Scorpius snickered. "So, how has your day been? Full of incompetent employees too?" Her eyes twinkled as he nodded with a chuckle.

He took a swig of his Fire Whiskey laced hot cocoa. "Always. Why? You have staffing issues as well?" He smiled as Lily shook her head and sat back.

"No. Not yet, at least." She slipped her papers into her bag before sitting back. "I was actually with your father earlier and he had to rush off to a meeting because of staffing issues."

Scorpius smirked as he folded his hands on the table. "Yeah, I've been kicked out of those meetings. Apparently I'm a bit too no nonsense."

"Of course you are." She shook her head with a smile.

"So, what were you and my father doing?" He smiled as she looked around the room before leaning in towards him with an enchanting smile.

"Promise you won't tell a soul?!"

"Cross my heart." He grinned as he too leaned forward, their heads nearly touching as her auburn curls created a bit of a curtain around their faces.

Her head buzzed with excitement as her heart thudded against her ribcage in an adrenaline rush from getting the shop to being so close to Scorpius and joking like nothing had ever changed between them. "I bought the shop for my new cosmetics line! The one next door to your apothecary…"

A genuine smile stretched across his handsome face as her face lit up filling in all of the details of the old shop. "That's fantastic, Petal!" Their faces were so close and her perfume was intoxicating. He reached for her slender hand, softly squeezing it before letting it go. "I'm so happy all of those dreams you had for your career are coming true without your family's assistance. I know how important that always was to you." He smiled as Lily laid her forehead against his own.

"Thank you, Scorp." She smiled as she pulled back, their hands still lingering close enough for his heat to warm her. Her watch began to chime incessantly causing her to pull away even farther. "Oh! I forgot. I've got to get ready for dinner at my parents' house." She smiled as Scorpius stood along with her, laying some galleons on the table as he did so. "I'm sorry to run."

"I ought to be off to the office anyways." He smiled as they both stepped out into the cold evening air.

"It was really great getting to talk to you again." She interjected quickly with a blush as he smiled.

"Always a pleasure spending time with you." He smiled as she nervously balled her hands into fists and shoved them into her pockets.

"Well I should be going then." She nodded slightly as he leaned in slightly.

"Yeah." He softly kissed one of her rosy cheeks before pulling back. "See you soon?"

"For sure." She watched as he walked away finally disappearing around a corner. Sometimes she wondered why they had ever stopped being them….what had happened?

* * *

"There she is!" Albus called as Lily hurriedly hung her cloak up on a peg.

Teddy gave her a look of mock-irritation as she made her way into the room after kicking her shoes off in the hall. "Always late that one..."

"Probably because she was caught 'canoodling' with the Malfoy heir outside of a quaint pastry shop…" James smirked from his spot on the couch as he held up a copy of the evening news, causing Lily's eyes to widen in shock and embarrassment. "And thus making her way back to front page headlining news…"

Adora rolled her eyes as she nudged James in the side causing him to let out a weak protest.

"My, my, my…My baby sister and my cousin…Is the angst finally over? Are they finally reunited together again?" Teddy's lilting voice joked as Lily lunged for the paper in James' hands and Teddy Albus caught her round the middle.

"Does Slytherin have its reigning couple once more?" James laughed as Lily kicked at Albus' shins to no release.

"I'm going to kill you three!" Lily's irritated voice called as the three boys laughed and Victoire plucked the paper from James' hands.

"Oh, stop it." Adora rolled her eyes as Lily wriggled herself free and gave Albus a glare that caused him to back away from her with his hands up. "Is it really anyone's business whether they are or not?"

"Says the girl that's been hoping for their reunion for…" James' voice piped up until Adora flicked her wand causing him to go mute.

Lily took the paper Victoire handed her, briefly scanning the portion about her. "We're not back together." Her words came out flustered as she chucked the paper in the fire, watching as she and Scorpius' smiling faces were lapped up by the flames. "We just ran into each other. Is that a crime?" Her hands were on her hips as she stared the three sheepish boys down.

"S'pose not." Albus answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Lily, did you get the warm lavendar tea they have there?" Victoire asked as she took her newest baby out of Teddy's arms. "It's my favorite."

"With those gooey chocolate brownies!" Adora added with a smile as Lily began to calm down and took a seat as her parents entered the room.

"I had both actually. I love that place." She smiled at the girls before sending the boys a withering glance. "It's usually really quiet so I can get some paper work done."

"What paper work do you have, Lily-Pad?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Albus on the loveseat.

Lily smiled broadly at her family as she sat up a bit straighter. "I have an announcement about that actually." She grinned as they all turned to face her. "I'm opening a shop in the high part of Diagon Alley." She watched as her family stared at her in confusion, all of them except Adora. "I've created my own cosmetics line based on the cosmetics I make for myself and others for photo shoots."

"Congratulations, Lily!" Victoire smiled proudly, being the first to speak.

Teddy nodded as he squeezed her thin shoulder. "You always were great with potions."

Lily grinned as they all congratulated her and commented on how successful she'd be.

"I'm more than happy to invest in this endeavor. In fact, I'm sure I can pull a few strings and get production jump-started and such." Harry grinned as Ginny rubbed his back with a smile. "We can look for a shop…or maybe see if other stores want to market it first."

"Actually, Dad, that won't be necessary." Lily cut her dad off with a small smile as she continued spilling all of the news she had been withholding for months. "I've already bought the building I'm going to use as the shop." She smiled as her family waited for an explanation. "I've been saving my money and such; and I'm able to do it on my own. I have one investor, well I guess he's a partner to be honest, who I've been working with on the marketing and ethical accredited potions sector…which is really helpful because he's an expert in both arenas." She smiled as her mum got up and hugged her. "We've already planed the opening and everything. I'm practically ready to open shop. Well, I will be once I renovate the shop to my liking."

"That's wonderful, Lily! I am so proud of you, dear." Ginny smiled as she kissed her head. "Where's the shop going to be?"

"Who's the investor and partner?" Albus piped in as Harry stared a bit dumbfounded at his own daughter.

"Well, the shop is going to be right next to the founding Malfoy Apothecary because Mr. Malfoy, Draco, has been helping me with all of it." She smiled as James waltzed over to her and picked her up hugging her. "I'd mentioned to him once that I made my own cosmetics and it sort of turned into a business meeting." She laughed as Harry nodded, a tight smile on his lips. He'd never imagined his daughter would turn to someone else for assistance, especially Draco Malfoy.

"That's great, Lil's!" James grinned as he set her feet on the ground. "My little sister – Potion's Mater, Inventor, and Entrepreneur!"

"If you need help in the future, come to me." Harry smiled as he nodded from his seat.

"If I need help with dark wizards, I'll come to you." Lily laughed as she pulled her legs up onto her seat and underneath her. "But, for potions and running a business dealing with potions, I think I picked a good business partner. After all, their family has been at it for decades."

"Yes, they have. Centuries actually…" Adora assisted with a smile. "I think it's wonderful, Lily; and I personally can't wait to go on a shopping spree there." She laughed as the other women nodded.

The night rolled through dinner, desert, drinks, and talking until it was too late for any of them to stay up any longer. Lily lingered in the entry way of her childhood home with her parents before turning to them with a smile. "I know you haven't always liked me modeling…but I've always wanted to do something with potions and do it on my own. To know that I was good enough to accomplish my dreams without riding on my family's famous coattails…" She wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck as she smiled faintly.

Harry sighed as he hugged her, relenting in his own selfish restlessness over the matter. "You wouldn't have had to do it the hard way…we could have helped."

"I know." Lily smiled as she hugged him back. "But this is what I wanted. I'm more proud of this than anything else I've ever accomplished…and if I had done it the 'easy way,' I wouldn't get to have this feeling of accomplishment."

"We understand, Lily." Ginny smiled as she kissed her only daughter's forehead.

"Did you have to chose Draco Malfoy?" Harry joked with a sigh as Lily laughed.

"Yes. I wanted the best. And he's a leading expert in both areas. I couldn't have chosen anyone more knowledgeable or concerned with my own well-being like he is." She smiled as her parents nodded.

"We're very proud of you, Lily-Pad." Harry gave his daughter a peck on the cheek before wrapping his arm around his wife. "I'm sure it will be a success."

"Thanks, Daddy." She kissed each of their cheeks before disappearing back to her own home, where Roxy had fallen asleep on the couch with wedding invitations surrounding her.

* * *

**_AN: Don't forget to review! :D_**


	6. Just Like We Used to Be

_**Author's Note: **I just want to thank each and everyone of you for your response to the last chapter! I really was so worried there was no interest because I know there are time spans between my updates and hardly anyone was reviewing...Anyways, THANK YOU for the reviews! You made me feel loved again. :) And that always makes me write more quickly._

_I do want to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. My pc literally died, so I just got a new mac...And I'm adjusting to it. So thanks for being patient. I will respond to your reviews, promise...Just give me some time. I just started graduate school; and I have tons of tests and projects already due - so be patient! :)_

_Thank you so very much! Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Just Like We Used to Be_**

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he let go of his brief case. His Grandmum had 'let it slip' last night at dinner that the family would be holding a little celebration dinner for Lily tomorrow while his parents had been busy 'getting the desert.' So, he had been a hard ass today and played hardball to get the business deal settled in Germany so that he could be home tonight. As he made his way into the house, he picked up a small cutesy card on the vase, of two-dozen roses with narcissus interspersed, settled on the entryway table.

"Scorpius!" Draco seemed slightly shocked as he caught his son staring at a large bouquet of flowers. "I thought you were away on business." He rounded the table checking out the flowers all the while. "Those are nice…" In all truth, Draco thought the bouquet was a bit gaudy…but, it was a nice gesture on his son's part.

"I suppose. Who are they from?" He asked as he considered opening the envelope to the card poked inside.

"I thought you got them…" Draco shuffled his feet as he nodded for Scorpius to go ahead and open the card.

Scorpius cleared his throat as he scanned the card and then began to read it aloud, "_To My Enchante Narcissa, Two-dozen red roses to show my love…Narcissus to show my mind and heart are yours. – Oro Montpellier" _

"Scorpius! Draco!" Astoria scolded as she strolled over to her men. "I can't believe you opened your Grandmother's card…" She shook her head then smirked. "Is it from that cute old Mr. Montpellier again?"

Draco groaned as Scorpius stuffed the card into its envelope and shoved it back into the fray of flowers. "I thought she said she's scared him off?" He half whined as Astoria giggled.

Scorpius looked between his parents in a sort of semi-horror. "Grandmum has a…a…well you know?"

Astoria giggled and replied, "Yes." As her husband replied 'no.' "She does have a fancy man…not that she's accepting him very willingly, poor dear." She shook her head as she smelled the flowers. "They smell lovely…Not a very traditional bouquet though…"

Draco grumbled under his breath as Scorpius started to snicker. "I can't wait to make fun of her for this one…"

"Well, at least he gets her flowers…Really all men should get the woman they adore flowers…" She gave a pointed look to Draco and Scorpius who both sighed and began walking out of the room, not ready to get a new lecture on how sweet some old man was.

* * *

"Lily, be glad you're not getting married." Roxy groaned as she slammed the door to their flat. "Reid is of no help whatsoever…His Mum is driving me batty…my Mum is driving me batty. And I only have two weeks until it's _dun, dun, dun, dun_." She hummed the start of the muggle wedding march as she tossed her keys into the basin by the door and looked around she realised there was a high probability that she was speaking to an eampty apartment. "Lily?"

Lily smirked from her place hidden by her high bed. "In here bridezilla!" She laughed as Roxy flopped onto her bed dramatically. "So, what's the dilemma?" She smiled as she sat down beside her with her legs up underneath her.

She pouted her full lips in horror as she grabbed Lily's hand. "No one told me I don't get a say in a wedding until I have my own daughter…Merlin help her with the grandmums she'll have." She rolled her eyes as Lily snickered.

"So the infamous Mrs. Wood and Auntie Angelina are back at eachothers throats, may the best matriarch win?" She laughed as Roxy let out something between a sigh and a groan.

"It's not funny Lily! I've never seen so much one-upping in my life. And it's even worse when the grandparents get involved…" She shook her head as Lily giggled behind her hand. "You should see Grandmum Molly…"

"Look at it this way, they all love you and Reid quite a lot. They're just thrilled about the match." She watched as Roxy nodded relunctantly. "It could be a lot worse. What if our family didn't like him? Or if his family didn't approve of you?"

"Pft, why would anyone ever disapprove of me?" She wore an innocent expression until she winked at Lily and turned on her side. "Just promise me, when the day comes, you'll keep Rose and Dom's bickering away from me…" She half begged and Lily snickered.

"Sorry, I wish I could promise you that….But I know how you and Dom get when confronted with Rosie's so-so ways." She shook her head as she stood up. "Not a chance in hell am I getting between those sparks, sorry love." She checked her makeup one more time before shimmying into a slinky yet curve-hugging irradescent cream dress that fell at her mid-thigh.

She perked up on the bed as she watched Lily lightly curl the ends of her dark hair. "What are you getting so dressed up for? I wasn't aware we had plans with the family…" She bit her lip, her mind already reeling as to what she could possibly wear…

"We don't." Lily laughed as she grabbed a light tiffany blue shaw from her closet. "I'm going to my dinner celebration for the cosmetics line with the Malfoys." She rolled her eyes as Roxy's face lit up.

"I saw he kissed your cheek!" Roxy grinned as she jumped off the bed and followed Lily down the hall. "All over the evening news, yeah?"

"Oh, come off it! I kiss loads of cheeks all the time in my business. Picked it up in France, I think." She smiled as she kissed the air besides Roxy's cheek. "See? Just kissed you too!"

"Ohhh, I'll wait up for you!" Roxy clapped her hands together with a grin as Lily snorted.

"Don't bother."

"Oh my goodness, planning to stay over somewhere, ehh!?" Roxy's eyes twinkled mischeviously. "I want all of the details…every single last one…right down to the pattern on his knickers."

"Eww, Rox!" Lily laughed as she shook her head. "I'm celebrating with Draco, Astoria, and Narcissa. Scorpius has business. And even if he didn't, we're just old friends."

"Friends…Friends?!" Roxy rolled her eyes dramatically. "If that's what you call friends, then Reid had better worry because I have so many old 'friends'…"

"Night, Roxy!" Lily called as Roxy stared after her and a very light 'pop' resounded around the flat as Lily apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Salazar…" Narcissa muttered under her breath as she saw the huge gaudy bouquet of flowers in the entryway. She didn't need to read the card to know who they had come from, she'd been getting the same bouquet for the past six months; and she was ready to accept a date just to get rid of the atrocious eyesore that was hand-delivered every weekend without fail. It was her sincerest hope to get rid of them before her family knew. She was certain Astoria had caught sight of them a few times, but she hoped to Merlin no one else had. She sighed as Scorpius came rushing down the stairs at precisely the same moment the bells from the door pull sounded. "Heavens, Scorpius…" She frowned at his running as she attempted to hide the flowers with her body. "I hardly think that's necessary. We do have a house elf to get the doors."

"I..uhh…I know, Grandmum." He blushed a light shade of crimson causing his grandmother's eyebrow to raise as she turned to gaze through the peephole which revealed none other than Lily Potter.

"Oh, I see how it is then…" Narcissa smirked as an embarrassed expression crossed her grandson's face before being replaced with a mischevious expression. "You know I saw the evening post last night…"

Scorpius smirked as he descended the last stair and walked closer to her, causing her to back up slightly and throw her arms back as if protecting something. "You know Grandmum, I saw those flowers you're trying to hide…" He watched as she threw a glance to the hallway and then to the front door, which Lily was still waiting behind. "I wasn't aware you had such a keen admirer…"

Narcissa felt her nerves tingle as Scorpius teased her with a lilting smirk, the same dung-eating grin he and his father had as children. "Oh! Answer the door already, will you? I can't believe you're letting our guest stand out in the cold." She picked up the flowers as she peered down the hallway. "Where is that house elf? Lottie!" She called as Scorpius opened the door and a small female house elf appeared with a pop.

Lily looked up with a start as a gust of warm air hit her face as the heavy large door of the Manor was opened. She wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with Scorpius, who stood in front of her with a charmingly and yet undeniably self-satisfied smirk.

"Ah, the woman of the hour." He smiled as he watched her cheeks tinge pink – although he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or his compliment, he'd like to fancy himself that it was his teasing. "Congratulations, Lily." He kissed her cheek before gesturing for her to come in the house.

"Hello, Scorpius." She smiled as he let her pass by him, her body gracing his as he only opened the door a small portion. She gave him a curious look as she watched Narcissa hand off a rather hideous bouquet to one of the Malfoy's house elves. "What's that?" She whispered behind her hand as Scorpius started snickering, causing narcissi to turn around with an uncharacteristic blush.

"Oh, Scorpius! Must you inform everyone of this rechid delivery?! Can we at least keep it from your parents?" Narcissa frowned as Astoria and Draco entered from behind her.

Draco wrapped an arm around her causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry Mum, we already know about them…"

"That really is so sweet of him to keep sending you flowers…" Astoria interjected brightly as Draco and Narcissa wore matching dejected expressions.

"Who sent her flowers?" Lily smiled as Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Her admirer…A Mr. Montpellier." Scorpius smirked as he added a dramatic French flair to saying his name.

"Oh, come off it, Scorpius." Astoria chided. "At least he sows his love by getting her a lovely bouquet of flowers every week." She watched as Draco averted his eyes to the floor.

"Lovely?" Scorpius snorted as Lily hid a smile by biting her lip. "They're hideous."

Narcissa cut off Astoria succinctly as she shook her head and wore an expression similar to one who smelled something really foul. "They really are quite ugly." She began walking to the didning room as she spoke, causing the rest of them to follow behind her. "I much prefer the jewellry my husband always got me. Now that is my tastes exactly."

"Exactly a very nice enjoyable gift a few times a year…luxury items…" Draco winked at Astoria as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

Lily laughed all through dinner as she sat around the table with the family she had thought she'd one day call her own. Except instead of feeling nostalgic, she was caught up in living the moments that were happening – the ribbing Scorpius gave Narcissa, the flirting between Astoria and Draco, the good humored conversaion that she felt a part of.

Scorpius clinked his knife against his glass once. "I propose a toast to our lady of the night, Lily…"

Adora interrupted her cousin from the doorway with her own dung-eating grin. "Are you really calling Lily a prostitue Scorpius? How rude of you…'lady of the night'…Why, I never…" Sh laughed along with the rest of the family as Scorpius gave her a light glare. She hugged her way around the table until she made it to Scorpius, who engulfed her in a huge hug.

"To Lily!" He grinned with one arm around his cousin as Lily blushed and they all drank.

* * *

The difference between this dinner and everyother she'd been to, was the sheer volume of alcohol they'd all drank. Narcissa had left the party first to go to sleep. Draco and Astoria followed her shortly with a lame excuse and a twinkle in their eyes, nearly tripping over themselves as they went up the stairs like two lusty teenagers.

"I've really go to go." Adora yawned as the big clock chimed in the informal entertaining room. "James will call out a search party." She smiled sleepily as she hugged Scorpius and Lily. "Congrats, Lily."

"Thanks, Adora." Lily smiled as she watched her friend leave. "I really should get going to…" She looked over at Scorpius, who was unashamedly staring at her.

"You know…It was really nice having you here for dinner again." He smiled slightly as he moved a tendril of hair away from her face. "I always loved having you over…you've always fit so well." He leaned in closer as Lily stared at him wordlessly. "What happened to us?"

She felt herself speaking rather than actually knowledgably putting a response together. The alcohol had her head buzzing…and the question and distance from Scorpius had her heart thudding and plummeting. "I dunno…" She blinked once, unable to say that he had been the one to end it…he had been the one to tear her heart in half.

Scorpius kissed her forehead once before pulling back and smiling at her. "Well, it really was fun having you…"

"It was fun being here. I love your family." She smiled as they stood up and he walked her towards the fireplace. "Goodnight, Scorpius." She smiled as she kissed his cheek and then flooed to her flat, watching his face as it became a distant and then unrecognizable blur.

"Sweet dreams, Lily…" He stared at the flames a long time after she passed before finally making his way to his bed, where thoughts of Lily swirled all night long.


End file.
